1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for storing and displaying valuable articles More particularly, the invention relates to an improved tamperproof case for storing and displaying a coin and its certificate of authenticity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When valuable coins are sold or traded, it is often difficult for the purchaser to verify the authenticity and value of the coin being actually purchased. This is because it is easy for an unscrupulous seller to substitute a coin of lesser value for the original coin intended to be purchased.
The prior art has recognized this problem and provides for many different types of devices intended to prevent or provide evidence of unscrupulous practices in commercial coin transactions. These devices are generally in the form of a case formed from a pair of transparent plastic plates which sandwich the coin and its authentication certificate therebetween. The plates are then permanently secured together, such as by ultrasonically bonding interlocking edge portions of the plates. The bonded plates form a unitary assembly which is tamperproof and allows the purchaser to view both sides of the coin and determine its authenticity at the time of its purchase.